


Virgin Maid

by Rysama



Series: Shang Tsung's Kept Woman [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Creampie, Decompress, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, First Time, Fucking, Fucking the Boss, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Horniness, Horny, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Maid, Maids, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sex with the Boss, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shang Tsung - Freeform, Shang Tsung Is Gonna Fuck You So Good, Smut, Smutty, Stress Relief, Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorough fucking, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, direct, relations - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysama/pseuds/Rysama
Summary: Smut. Pretty straight forward. You're a shy little maid giving your virginity to Shang Tsung.





	Virgin Maid

Virgin Maid

  
Smut. Pretty to the point. You're a shy little maid, giving your virginity to Shang Tsung.

Maintenance. That was your only task. A small group of women had been bought and placed on retainer for this sole purpose. With the vastness of Shang Tsung's estate it only made sense, especially due to his station in the Emperor's service keeping him away for long bouts. Someone had to keep the place up, lest the legendary sorcerer return to a dusty, mildew smelling home.

The job itself was simple, but time consuming. He would send word one week ahead of time, your group would arrive the next day to clean, steam, light candles or incense in every room, and be gone before his arrival, only to repeat the day after he left. Typically the only ladies that remained were the hetaerae, whom would service him personally.

The only pitfall was that Shang Tsung was neurotic and you had to be wary of his triggers even though he wouldn't be there while you did your job. Upon hiring, he made it clear that other than those summoned for each period of time, that there would be no extra help and when you completed your assigned individual tasks you were **not** to over stay your welcome. He had even gone so far as to hand everyone an itemized how-to for each job because he had "very particular expectations." You weren't entirely sure what that meant but, all of the maids other than you had been dismissed and replaced multiple times.

This occasion was supposed to run normally like any of the others, but it didn't. No hetaerae had been requested this time, which was very out of the ordinary; Shang Tsung liked a diverse palette of women waiting to entertain him when he arrived back from an extended leave. Also, you'd ended up with the most tedious job this time; Waxing the wood floors along with polishing every statue and ornament starting at the entrance, meaning that you'd be the last to finish your task and leave. If that wasn't enough, imagine your chagrin when you were polishing a foo dog in the throne room, and the Master of the house waltzed right in _three days_ before his normal arrival time.

It's a good thing the floors were done.

Your heart took a rapid pace when he entered the room, but you kept to your task and focused on stopping your hands from trembling. Stealing a glance you found that Shang Tsung looked annoyed, stressed, over-worked, and full of contempt. He didn't even bother to acknowledge you outside of a lingering stare. If he was as pissed as he appeared you'd want to avoid his wrath and leave asap, but those damn dog statues were in almost every room of the house, not to mention the _other_ idols that you had to care for. You'd be there alone with him for at least another day.

***

You made record time on polishing the remaining statues and by sunset the next day, you were done.

Well, almost.

There were three statues left: two guarding his bedroom door and one in his study. Avoiding such a terrifying man was plausible in a house that massive, but in his own personal quarters? Not so much. Just as you were finishing up the set at his room's doors he appeared in front of you from a portal(scaring you out of your skin). His presence was nearly paralyzing as he scrutinized your work (luckily with approval) before turning to face you with the same look. Rubbing his chin he circled you like you were prey, being intentionally imposing while seizing you up. Inadvertently, a shiver ran down your spine and he stepped closer to you, tilting your chin up to directly meet his eyes. There was a certain tension in his body language that you couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I presume you know how to make tea, (Y/n)?" He said suddenly, face portraying no emotion.

It was shocking that he bothered to remember your name and your response came tumbling out of your mouth with haste. "Well, I uh, of course-- If you want..." You mumbled, cheeks heating up.

"Good. I shall await you in my study. You may complete your task once I am served." He said, before disappearing in a magical green wisp.

**

You stood hesitantly in front of the door to his study, holding the tray of tea. It was slightly ajar, but you knocked before entering anyway to be courteous. When no response came, you slowly walked in to see Shang Tsung sitting at his desk on the far side of the room. There were tomes, scrolls, and papers across the entire surface, and even more littering the floor space around it. Now it made sense that no call-girls were summoned this time; he had some sort of task to complete. You quietly closed the door behind yourself and cautiously crossed the room, trying to force away your anxiety. When you reached the organized chaos of his workspace, there was no room for the tray.

"Uhm... Excuse me..?" You said in a low voice. He was so focused that he hadn't heard you come in.

"Ah, my apologies." He said, shaking his thoughts away and shifting his attention to you. "Your timing is impeccable." Suddenly he swept everything off of his desk sighing loudly, and looked at you expectantly. After placing the tray, you fought nerves to pour the tea without spilling. He'd been known to wear his agitation, especially when he was struggling on something work related and the way he was looking at you wasn't helping. You couldn't fight the blush creeping across your face.

"Thank you. Now then, you may finish." He said, gesturing to the emerald statue by the door.

"Right..." You said heading over to it. You reached into your apron pocket, pulled out the polishing rag and got to work. You tried to focus but you couldn't, not with the feeling of eyes on your back. A quick glance over your shoulder rewarded you with the sight of Shang Tsung whom had completely turned his chair to face the door and was leisurely sipping his tea as he settled into watching you. He reclined as if on his throne and you sensed the creeping lust.The formless long dress, apron, and flat slippers that served as your uniform apparently didn't deter him.

"I've always admired your attention to detail (Y/n). Since you've started working for me you have exceeded my expectations."

"Thank you." You replied shyly.

"Which is why I know you're rushing now." He commented.

"S-Sorry..." you mumbled, hands shaking as you made a conscious effort to slow down. His attendance while you worked was nerve wracking, especially when he had the power to absorb the soul of whomever he pleased.

***

As you finished up you heard his footsteps approaching. When you turned around he was closer than expected and you backed into the wall. "You needn't let my presence trouble you so." He remarked, putting an arm around your waist and pressing against you. He caressed your flushed cheeks with his free hand. "I have no ill intentions toward you." He brought his lips down to your ear, voice husky with desire. "I would much prefer engaging you in a more, carnal experience." He gave your cheek a smoldering, lingering kiss.

"Oh..." You swallowed hard. "But.." you whispered, heart racing, palms sweating. "I'm not... trained... I've never, p-pleasured a man before... I don't know how."

"Allow me then, to make such statements into fiction." With that, his thin veil of patience disappeared and he kissed you hungrily, passionately. His warm tongue eagerly pushed into your mouth. He clutched your body to his giving you the most ardent, feverish kiss until you pulled away desperate for air.

"By the gods..." you gasped, arousal aching between your legs as he continued to kiss your neck and cheeks. He untied your apron and pulled it off before slipping your dress down your shoulders and letting it pool at your feet.

"Stunning." He said, kissing your collar bone and unhooking your bra, allowing it to join your dress on the floor. His strong, well-manicured hands warmly caressed both breast, squeezing and molding until your nipples hardened under his touch. Goosebumps spread across your body as he leaned down to press a kiss right in the center of your chest. He moved his hands to your sides and ghosted his fingers down your body until he hooked them into your underwear, fluidly pulling them down.

"Mmmm..." He said trailing his hand down to your pussy. His thumb began rubbing circles on your clit while his fingers fondled your moist folds. "Already so wet for me..." The pleasure made your knees buckle but he caught you, supporting you with his free arm. You grabbed his shoulder, hips moving on their own accord as you humped his hand letting your moans loose. The pleasurable heat was building so quickly that you couldn't help but cling to him. "That's right. Surrender to me, my dear (Y/n)." He hissed in your ear, quickening the pace. You cried out, body shaking as you came on his hand.

"You make such beautiful faces." He smirked pleased with his handiwork. He scooped you into his arms, carrying you through the office side door that opened up into his bedroom. Throwing you down on the bed, he began purposefully undressing. You sat up watching as his elaborate button down shirt was first to hit the floor, leaving his gloriously toned chest and arms fully exposed while he undid his belt and dropped his pants. Viewing the thick outline of his erection in his boxer-briefs made your post-orgasmic cunt ache with renewed need. He spread your legs and moved to kneel on the mattress between them, teasing your clit briefly before plunging two fingers deep into your wet hole. The steady, rapid thrusting of his fingers was unfamiliar at first, but became more pleasurable with every moment. Legs spread wide and back arched, you didn't bother to hold in your excited moans, especially when his warm, wet mouth found one of your stiff nipples and latched on. You swallowed thickly, gasping at the added sensation of a tongue swirling around your areola as he sucked on each of your tits fervently. With his skilled fingers still working you over faster and faster, you dug your nails into Shang Tsung's shoulders as you came for the second time that night, ragged moans and breathing filling the room.

  
He pulled his slick fingers out, leaving you empty. His brown eyes were hazy with pent up frustration, lust, and stress. "Now then my dear... You should be more than prepared for what is to come." He growled, snatching his underwear down and releasing his strained, dripping erection. You nodded eagerly and he pushed you flat on your back, climbing on top of you and claiming your mouth in a fiercely possessive kiss. He lined up the head of his cock with your slippery entrance and dipped it in and out before slowly sinking all the way inside of your cunt. The brief pain was only mild as his thick girth stretched you, taking your body to a physical point of no return. His thrust were unbidden. He couldn't stop himself, not when your folds were so wet and tight... Your body very willingly welcomed him, every passionate thrust rubbing sensitive nerves in a way that overwhelmed your entire being. There was a pressure building in your loins that you wanted, _needed_ to chase.

You wanted him to finish you, to push you over that fucking euphoric edge that you knew was right there. "S-so good...please..." Your voice cracked as you whimpered- barely coherent, but he heard you. He pulled you closer, surprising you when he lifted your legs up over his shoulders. You ran your fingers through his thick dark hair and kissed him, desperate with need as his cock grinded insistently at your insides. His hot tongue invaded and dominated your mouth and suddenly he was pounding into you with full force, at full speed. "Oh gods..!" His hard panting, the heat of his body, the friction of him in your soaked, quivering pussy, the intimacy of shared pleasure... He was barely holding on. He tried to hide his grunts and groans with aggressive kisses and nips to your neck but that wasn't necessary. You groaned as ecstasy spread through you and you came, walls spasming and creaming around Shang Tsung's cock as you shouted your uninhibited delight. His body shuddered and he growled something in Chinese; All sign of burden evaporated from his form as he looked you deep in the eyes and thrusted a few more times as hard as he could, blissfully painting your insides white with his thick seed. Letting your legs down he continued to roll his hips, sharing in the final amazing waves of climax with you.

He kissed your lips one last time before pulling out and laying beside you. You noted that relief had set in and that Shang Tsung was now completely relaxed, vulnerable even. It was a rare gem of a moment, meant to be savored.

After a silent moment of collecting himself, he rose from the bed. "Would you like me to um, leave you?" You asked, sitting up. You really didn't want to, but honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he said yes.

"Nonsense. I would not be cruel to you after you've been so... Generous." You blushed at the implication. "...This is not to be an isolated occasion." He said, extending his hand to you.

Your eyes went wide with surprise. "Wait, what?" You were the only female available and had assumed that he'd pounced on you not really out of desire, but out of convenience. Maybe he really had been paying attention to you.

"Come. We shall discuss further in my private bathing area. Unless, of course you're not interested?"

  
"No, no! I-I mean... I'm interested." You nodded. "We can talk." You said, taking his hand, wobbling as you stood. He pulled you flush against his still naked body and smirked, picking you up. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulder.

"I assure you that you have made a most rewarding choice." He said pridefully, as he carried you.

"I'm sure I have." You replied

*****The End*****

I guess you're his girlfriend now, shit. I didn't know how to end it.

Hope you had fun! Been having writers block and haven't written in a while, had to get this done and posted before I talked myself out of it.


End file.
